hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Wawahi moe'uhane (episode)
Wawahi moe'uhane (Broken Dreams) is the 10th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 103rd episode in the series. Synopsis With the help of a private investigator, Five-0 investigates the murder of a young woman. Plot Five-0 enlists the help of an old-school private detective to solve the murder of a young woman who was secretly working as an escort. With the help of an ex-HPD officer-turned private detective, Five-0 tries to solve the homicide of a woman who was working for a hula dancing company that is actually a front for an escort service. Notes * When McGarrett and Harry Brown question Robert Brown after interrupting the meeting he is holding in his office, there are two times where a man in a blue ball cap can be seen in the reflection in the glass over Robert Brown's shoulder. Nobody in the office should be wearing a ball cap that could explain the reflection. * Jerry is interviewing for a programming position at a company called Inotech. This may be a reference to Initech from the 1999 cult movie Office Space . * Ellie beats Steve in the boxing ring. Deaths Quotes Child Ani: And that's why PHP was heavily influenced by C language. Jerry Ortega: This is so helpful. I really appreciate it, man. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, Jer. Jerry Ortega: Morning, roomie. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, what's all this? Jerry Ortega: Oh, just prepping for my interview at InoTech. Ani here is my I.T. consultant. Chin Ho Kelly: Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be in school, little man? Jerry Ortega: Why? Just to be force-fed more misinformation? It can wait. Ani and I have more important things to worry about. This new gig I applied for requires programming skills, and I know nothing about programming. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, maybe that means you're not the right man for the job. Jerry Ortega: That's the problem. I'm not the right man for any job. And since my mom took off to Maui, I figure I need at least 50K a year to move out of this place and get my own. Oh, and I need a small loan. Just 20 bucks to pay said I.T. consultant. Child Ani: The financials that we discussed are non-negotiable, Jerry. Jerry Ortega: Don't worry. Chin's good for it. Chin Ho Kelly: Or maybe I just call your parents and let them know you're ditching school. Child Ani: Shrewd negotiator. Good luck, Jerry. (Ani leaves) Jerry Ortega: Well, I got to jet anyways. Oh, listen. If InoTech calls, I was a coder at your company for seven years. Chin Ho Kelly: What company? Jerry Ortega: Your global import-export business. By the way, you're incredibly successful. Trivia * The opening and narrative by a P.I. is directly emulating the film noir Sunset Boulevard (1950) which has a similar intro with a person face down in the pool (the P.I.) but is narrated by said murder victim. |- |Ellie Clayton |Mirrah Foulkes |A young woman and a state prosecutor. |- |Dr. Mindy Shaw |Amanda Setton |Assistant Medical Examiner. Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)